Fate Has Whims
by death-in-the-orchard
Summary: Alexander Anderson and Alucard...what happens when Anderson is the odd one out and the vampire is wearing a dress? hint: I would never put the male Alucard in a dress


Alexander Anderson's eyes followed the scampering little princesses with a look of disgust, because most of them were heathens, and some mild warmth as he remembered the orphans' love of fairytales. The exclusive gathering of those with influence had unfortunately snared the Iscariot and the Hellsing organization. Now his skin prickled, waiting for the demon's smile to peer out of the crowd. He was uncomfortable as the setting was that of a nighttime tea party. In all reality consisting primarily of women and girls…he didn't understand why he was being given odd looks and a two yard perimeter of space.

"That's just plain unfair."

Anderson started and looked down at the girl wearing a deep red and white dress who glared up at him with eyes that almost appeared to be red in the shadow his figure cast over her. He stared at the scowling child for a moment, not understanding what she had meant.

"Why do you get to wear pants when I have to wear this?" She almost seemed to pout and Anderson's face soon pulled out a light smirk.

"You don't like your dress? I think you look better as you are."

Her face fell for a moment and became thoughtful, though her aged eyes made Anderson start.

"Why are you here, Priest? Are you lost?" The girl's face was blank, reflecting his own and he bit his lip, unsure as to how to answer because, at the moment, he did feel out of place. His eyes quickly darted across the room and failed to bring any other men into view.

"This is a gathering for the women and children…the females of organizations…to enter and create social circles…" A smile came to the girl when Anderson paled and became stiff with horror.

"You…you have to be joking…" He stared at the women in the room, receiving a few glares and questioning looks that eventually melted with pity as his situation became obvious. I came mostly because the vampire was supposed to be here…Hellsing is here, his eyes found the tall blond woman and went back to the little girl. And I don't see Seras Victoria…where the hell is he? He looked at Integra again.

"You keep on looking at my Master, Priest. She doesn't wear dresses often; don't make her more uncomfortable than she already is."

Anderson's neck creaked as he turned to face the little girl. Outside of his shadow now, her eyes were a clear red color.

"Y…!" he began but Alucard's gloved hand gripped his coat and pulled him down until their eyes were level and the priest was bent in half, his green eyes wide behind brass rimmed glasses.

"Shh." The vampire put a small finger over his own lips. "Don't cause such a fuss."

"You…" Anderson began, revulsion narrowing his eyes and turning down the edges of his mouth as he straightened. "You're a little girl? That's sick."

"You're a man in a room full of little girls and their mother's, aunts, and grandmothers."

"You're a man in a dress."

Alucard hissed and glared at the garment. "Yes, I am, unfortunately."

Anderson paused, assessing the situation. Disturbed to find that he was having a conversation with the vampire instead of decapitating him he realized his more immediate problem. He wasn't a wanted presence and would probably be thrown out soon…leaving the vampire behind.

"Wait…" he grabbed the front of the dress, pulling Alucard upward into his glare. "You'll be here with all of these…the few Catholics in here and I…" he rambled, fighting to keep his volume reasonable. There was sudden ripping sound and the vampire hurriedly detached himself from the priest. He stared at the split that went down the front of his dress.

"Integra's going to have my head for this." He muttered darkly, examining the damage with only a fleeting glare at Anderson.

"Just fix it like you usually do." Anderson said blankly, a little put off by the sudden turn of events.

"She insisted on buying and picking it out herself." He muttered, still examining the extent of the damage.

Anderson's eyes went to the tear and followed the white skin it revealed, tracing it downward. His head snapped up and his jaw tightened for a moment. He cleared his throat, catching the vampire's attention. "You might want to cover it…"

Alucard looked down again and his eyes widened for a moment before he smirked. "There's not much to show off, so it's not that dire."

Anderson growled and took off the black coat he had brought and refused to put on the coat rack when he had arrived. He tossed it at Alucard who gave him a questioning stare.

"Cover it before someone notices." His eyes refused to meet the vampire's and he cleared his throat again. Looking off into the crowd, the priest pretended to search for anyone that may have seen what had happened.

"Wow."

He looked down when Alucard spoke and froze as the vampire lifted his arms to show how massive the sleeves were. The coat went down to his knees even with his arms over his head and, buttoned, it was barely able to serve its purpose of covering the vampire's front. Alucard's arms fell and his face lost its expression before becoming thoughtful.

"What?" Anderson demanded as he saw some annoyance come across Alucard's features. Red eyes met him.

"It smells like you…rather, it reeks of your scent. And it has your body heat..."

Gritting his teeth Anderson struggled not to drive a bayonet into his body. "Of course it does…I was wearing it." His voice was stiff and Alucard's teeth flashed in an open smile.

"I'm not very presentable."

"Then…" the priest was cut off as Alucard yanked him to the right, dragging him towards the doors that opened to the garden. Integra caught sight of them but shrugged it off. She preferred not having the vampire in the room at present, he had been a distraction. She sipped at her glass of Champaign discreetly, as did the other women, comforted by the knowledge that the vampire wouldn't be able to pick a fight at the moment, due to her orders.

Outside, Anderson was surprised to find that he was able to relax more, a sudden weight having been relieved from his shoulders. A line of body guards stood at the wall opposite of the doors in the garden, and one approached them, looking from the little girl to the priest.

His grey suit seemed luminous in the moonlight as he stood before them with a hard expression fixed towards Anderson. "What's going on here?"

Anderson opened his mouth, but Alucard spoke first. "I ripped my dress and he helped me. He's also an acquaintance of mine. If you'll excuse us…"

Taken aback by the strong tone the girl possessed, the man didn't protest when Alucard drew the priest away from them, further into the garden and they were lost in the maze of hedges. Alucard finally let go, pondering the lack of resistance the priest had exhibited. "It's better out here. The women would see it as being unsightly for their children to run about freely and there isn't a possibility for couples to be present here, looking for a secluded spot, so no one should bother us."

"Why did she bring you? Is she expecting a vampire attack?" Alucard looked at him. "Why didn't she bring human body guards like…"

"Because you killed them."

Anderson took a moment to remember. "The she should just replace them."

"It's not really any of your concern, Priest." Alucard snapped, surprising Anderson. "She has her reasons for being hesitant about hiring replacements that can be killed off as easily as the last ones were. I'm more reliable."

"Hm." Anderson looked at the sky when he noticed Alucard was watching it and ignoring him for the most part. "Why did you bring me out here?"

"I'm prone to giving in to sudden whims."


End file.
